Damon's Gone With the Wind
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: After watching the episode with Rose dying in Damon's room and seeing Gone With the Wind on the stack of books. And having read the book and watched the movie I thought of a great story idea and wrote it, so here it is. Damon followed his favorite character's footsteps and you will have to read the story and find out what happens.


**So this is one of my new stories that I kind of like. Damon follows in Rhett Butler's footsteps from Gone With the Wind with what he does to Scarlett O'Hara. But instead of Rhett and Scarlett i made it Damon and Elena. So I hope you enjoy my sad but interesting story. I do not own the Vampire Diaries no matter how much I want to.**

Damon Salvatore put his last remaining clothes in his suitcase atop of some of his books. Just enough to travel around a bit before he had to come home again. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he did not bother to look through his door to see who they were not really caring anymore. He figured that he would shut his humanity switch off when he got to the new place. Then a voice asked "What's going on?" He looked up and saw Caroline standing in his bedroom doorway. He looked up at her and swallowed the lump of tears that rose in his throat. He said "I do not want to be here anymore." Caroline whispered "You're leaving?" Damon nodded and replied "I am tired of being strung along by Elena only for her to always run back to Stefan."

Caroline asked "Where will you go?" Damon shrugged and replied "I have no idea, somewhere far away from here." Caroline asked "Elena's making you leave?" Damon shook his head and replied "My feelings for her are. I am tired of fighting to keep her and love her when she keeps chasing Stefan. I am just tired of it." Caroline sat on the bed and said "I am sorry that you are in so much anguish." Damon smiled grimly and replied "Thank you Caroline."

She asked "Before you go, can you give me some advice?" Damon asked "Why me?" Caroline replied "Because you are least likely to flip on me for what I am about to ask advice about." Damon said "Sure, go for it." Caroline replied "I have fallen in love with someone that I am not dating and that no one will approve of. No one will be happy about. And everyone hates. But I can see the sweet part of him if no one else can but no one will see it that way. I have no idea what to do Damon." Damon asked "You have fallen in love with Klaus haven't you?" Caroline nodded and replied "I know I should not have because of everything that he has done to us and everything that he has tried to do to Elena and everything that he wants to do to her if he could find a way to turn her human." Damon asked "Who cares what everyone else thinks?" Caroline looked down and replied "Everyone will hate me." Damon said "Do not care what they think. If they cannot see that you love him and he loves you and that you are happy then they are not really your friends. True friends would want you to be happy no matter what."

Caroline asked "You can tell that he actually loves me?" Damon nodded and replied "I can. And I think that you can be the one that will change him." Caroline asked "You really think so?" Damon nodded and replied "With what I have seen so far and how he acts around you then yes I think that." Caroline asked "You do not hate me for it?" Damon shook his head and replied "No, I do not. Even though you hate me I do not hate you just because you love a man that is cruel. It is like Elena loving me when I am a killer and a monster, no one approved of her love for me and she ended up changing me. So I guess when Klaus is around you long enough and turns his humanity back on then he will be accepted by the people who really matter. You." Caroline said "Yes, but more people approve of you because you had some humanity in you even when you were dark and dangerous." Damon replied "Maybe so Caroline. But you should do whatever makes you happy."

Caroline nodded as she stood. She said "Thank you for the advice and not judging me Damon." Damon nodded and replied "You are welcome Caroline." She smiled and surprised him by hugging him as she said "By the way I don't hate you." He hugged her back as she said "Goodbye Damon see you around here again someday." He replied "Good luck with your Klaus thing. Goodbye Caroline. See you someday."

She pulled away and smiled at him before turning and walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He looked around his room to make sure there was nothing that he was forgetting to take with him. When he saw nothing he zipped up his suitcase and donned his leather jacket. He walked out of his room and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked down the stairs and found Elena just walking in the door. He walked down the last stair and onto the straightaway of floor. She looked at him and froze when she saw the suitcase in his hand. She asked "Damon, what's going on?" He looked her right in the eye and replied "I'm leaving Elena." She shook her head back in forth and said "No, Damon you're lying to me." Damon shook his head and replied "No I am not Elena. I am leaving Mystic Falls." She asked "Why?"

Damon replied "Because like my favorite character in my favorite book Gone with the Wind I have grown tired of this." Elena looked confused and asked "Tired of what?" Damon replied "Tired of feeling and fighting for you only for you to chase after Stefan. For you to flirt with me, and all the things like that and then make out with Stefan and share your feelings and everlasting love for him when I am standing right there like I am dirt and do not have feelings." Elena had tears gathering in her eyes and he felt that he did too but he did not stop. He continued "I have just had enough of loving and loving you and all I get is Stefan is your world and it's always going to be him. Just like it is for everyone. I have had enough of you walking all over me like dirt so I am leaving."

Tears ran down Elena's face and it took all he had not to rush to her and hold her telling her that everything will be okay and that he would stay. She whispered "I know you love me and I do not understand that if you did why you would leave me." Damon took some steps closer to the door and said "I just told you Elena. I cannot take this anymore." Elena whispered "But I came here to tell you that I love you Damon." Damon looked at her and a tear slid down his cheek as replied "Just like the ending to Gone with the Wind." She stared at him and whispered "Whatever the ending is has nothing to do with what I just said. I said I love you Damon." He replied "And frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

Damon stepped around her and out the open door walking to his Camaro without turning around to look behind him. He opened the door and threw his suitcase in the back and got in himself. He shut the door, started it, and drove away leaving Elena and all of his feelings for her behind him. Elena stood there at the open door of the boarding house watching as Damon got in his Camaro and drove away never once looking behind him.

She collapsed to her knees and started weeping. That was how Stefan and Bonnie found her a few minutes later. Stefan ran to her and grabbed her and held her as she wept. He whispered "Caroline said to meet us here she had something to tell us but she never said that you were here like this." Elena shook her head wanting to tell him that Caroline was not there but she was too upset to speak. Stefan carried her to the couch as Bonnie followed saying "Caroline is not here." Elena did not even look up as she heard another pair of footsteps enter the living room and shutting the front door. She heard Tyler ask "What is wrong with her?"

Stefan replied "No one knows I found her on the porch like this." Elena looked up and saw that Tyler looked upset too and she wondered what was going on but the picture of Damon leaving got her weeping even more. Elena quieted down when Caroline walked in and said "I have an announcement to make and a reason for why I broke up with Tyler." Elena looked at Caroline through her tears and saw that Caroline had some of her own. She said "I have fallen in love with someone else and I am going to be with them." Tyler asked "Who?" Caroline looked down and replied "Klaus."

Normally Elena would be the first one to have a fit but she was in too much agony to speak. Caroline said in a tone that made everyone shut up and listen "I do not care what you think. I know that I will be happy and I frankly do not give a damn what you all think. If you cannot show me that you are happy for me then I guess you are not really true friends. So let me know when you are. Elena I am sorry for what happened."

With that she strode out of the boarding house and Elena barely heard her for after she said almost the exact same thing Damon said she lost it again and was weeping and trembling so hard that even Stefan's hands were trembling from her. She burst out of his arms and up the stairs with everyone calling after her. She ran up the stairs and flung open Damon's bed room door and collapsed on the floor and wept when she saw that it was missing some things that made it his. Stefan came in and looked around and froze and so did Bonnie and Tyler. That was when Elena paused in her weeping long enough to say "Damon has followed his favorite book and he has left." Everyone was silent as Elena wept and whispered "Damon has gone with the wind."


End file.
